The Untold Stories of Monsuno
by ravenmaster1
Summary: The Monsuno world is much larger than Chase and his friends. Controllers and battles have been around for years and they will all affect the final outcome. Here are some of those stories.
1. The Chase

The Untold Stories of Monsuno

Ch.1 The Chase

All Jimmy could think about as he ran was how much he missed the fog. Ever since he had arrived in Shortwave city two weeks ago the city had been covered by a thick fog. It had nearly gotten him killed a dozen times because cars could barely see ten feet in front of them. However when he woke up this morning the fog had lifted by a considerable amount. He had decided that it would finally be safe for him to go out and explore the city. He was wrong.

He had been walking along checking out the shops and trying not to be noticed. He had heard that Storm and Eklipse didn't have a strong presence in Shortwave city but still he couldn't be too careful. While checking inside a shop for a new jacket he noticed a black and yellow motorcycle was parked across the street from the shop.

How had he not noticed it before. He had seen motorcycles with the same paint scheme before and it always meant one thing: Storm.

He quickly paid for his jacket which was a snowy white and matched his hair perfectly. It was also insulated to keep the heat out or in depending on the weather. Then he flipped the hood up over his head and tried to leave as inconspicuously as possible. Unfortunately for him the Elite was walking by outside and nearly walked right into him as he left.

"Excuse me," Jimmy muttered trying not to make eye contact. "Of course," replied the Elite clearly distracted by something. The Elite started walking away, then he stopped and turned back to him. However Jimmy was already half way down the street.

"Wait!" shouted the Elite. "You in the white jacket, stop!" Jimmy glanced back for a second allowing the Elite to see his face. The Elite reached down for one of his cores but Jimmy had already taken off down the street. The Elite reached up and tapped his headset. "I've found him sir!" he said into his headset as he ran for his motorcycle. "I've found Jimmy Larriks!"

Jimmy managed to get about three blocks away before the first motorcycle caught up. He ran as fast as he could and cut through several back alleys but it was no use. The Storm motorcycles were just too fast for him to outrun. He cut down a side street and found himself at a chain link fence. He looked back and saw that the first Storm Elite and two others who had met up with him during the chase were barreling down the street towards him. So, he did the only thing he could do at that time and jumped the fence into the old warehouse.

He knew the fence wouldn't hold them for long but at least he would have a chance to put some distance between himself and the Elites. Jimmy cut through an empty warehouse and found himself in a large courtyard lined with warehouses and cranes. Some of the cranes still had boxes or beams hanging from them. Most of the warehouses still had boxes, crates, and other items inside. The place clearly wasn't abandoned but there weren't any workers: very odd since it was a Thursday afternoon.

The sound of people running came from nearby. As Jimmy turned he found himself cornered by the Elites, he knew immediately that he couldn't run anymore. Without the fog there was no way he could lose the Storm forces. He would have to make his stand here. '_At least there aren't any civilians around_,' thought Jimmy. '_This way no one will be caught in the cross fire_.'

"Stop right there Mr. Larriks," said one of the Elites. "Alright you caught me," smirked Jimmy. "But the question is can you keep me." Jimmy pulled out his core and got ready for the upcoming fight.

The middle elite who was clearly the leader let out a small amused laugh. Then he removed his motorcycle helmet. "You," gasped Jimmy. "No, it can't be you. It just can't."

"That's right Jimmy it's me Rick," he said. "So how have you been little brother?"


	2. The Chase Part 2

**I'm sorry this took so long to for me too finish. I have my reasons but I won't bore you with what they are. I would also like to point out that this chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter but after this most of the other chapters will jump between different side stories and characters but most of them will tie back into the main plot. So without further ado here is the second chapter of The Untold Stories of Monsuno.**

The Untold Stories of Monsuno

Ch.2 The Chase part 2

"Rick? What the hell are you doing here?" shouted Jimmy. "I'm here to take you in, Little Brother," said Rick.

"Please, no brother of mine would work for Storm." replied Jimmy.

"Is that so? I seem to recall you and Chino working for Storm a few years ago." Smirked Rick.

"I didn't work for Storm. I worked for Jeredy Suno," snarled Jimmy.

"And he worked for Storm. Therefore, you worked for Storm," retorted Rick.

"Sir," cut in one of the Elites before Jimmy could respond. "I hate to question you, but is now really the time for this?"

"You're right Bill, now is not the time." stated Rick. "So Jimmy, are you going to come peacefully or are things going to get ugly."

"Things got ugly when you took off your helmet," said Jimmy as he raised his core.

"Very well," growled Rick as he too readied his core. The two Elites also readied their cores.

"That's just like a Storm Commander to try and outnumber his opponent," shouted someone off to the left. Everyone turned and found three people walking across the courtyard toward them.

The guy in the front who had shouted looked to be about 19, he had short black hair and dark blue eyes. The two girls behind him were about 17 and were twins except that one of them had brown hair and the other blonde. They also had the same dark blue eyes as their brother.

"Who are you," asked Jimmy.

"We're your guardian angels kid," joked the boy. "I'm Sam D'Angelo and these are my sisters Liz and Kat," he said gesturing to himself then the blonde and the brunette.

"What do you mean you're my guardian angels," asked Jimmy.

"We saw these Storm goons giving you trouble and we decided to come and even the playing field," replied Sam as the three of them drew out three blue core-tech cores.

"They're rogue controllers," shouted Rick. "Capture them!"

"Yes Sir!" shouted Bill and the other Elite in unison as they ran over to the D'Angelos. "Halt," shouted the Elite. "You three are under arrest by order of Storm and Commandant Marshal Charlemagne. Surrender now and hand over your cores."

"I don't take orders from Storm pawns," growled Sam.

"Did you really think that would work Jeremy," asked Bill.

"Not really but it was worth a shot," replied Jeremy the other Elite.

"Enough chit chat ladies," yelled Sam. "Now lets get this party started. Skyfang launch!" Sam launched his core causing it to spin towards the Elites while glowing blue.

"Very well, Nightwatch launch!" shouted Bill as he launched out his core in a flurry of golden light.

The two cores connected in the middle of the battle field causing the two monsunos two spring from their cores in a brilliant flash of blue and gold light.

Skyfang was a purplish-blue wolf monsuno with large spiked wings sprouting from his back and spikes protruding from his legs. One of his eyes was milky white with a scar running through it.

Nightwatch on the other hand was a large black and yellow bat like monsuno with blades on the front of his wings. He took off into the sky the second he formed and began to fly around Skyfang. Meanwhile Skyfang stood on the ground waiting for his orders. "Skyfang ground that winged vermin," shouted Sam. Skyfang stretched out his wings and took off into the sky after Nightwatch. He grabbed Nightwatch in his jaws and flung him into the cranes.

"Oh crag," shouted Bill. "How about a little help over here!"

"Very well," replied Jeremy. "Bladerunner launch!"

"Not so fast," shouted Liz. "Goldfox launch!"

"Don't forget me," yelled Kat jumping into the battle as well. "Slyfox launch!"

The three monsunos shot towards each other glowing blue for Goldfox and Slyfox and yellow for Bladerunner. Then the three collided and exploded into the battle. Bladerunner resembled a large cheetah with platinum blades sprouting from his shoulders and curved along his back. Goldfox and Slyfox however resembled two large foxes. Goldfox was blue and gold with gold spikes coming out of his back while Slyfox was blue and silver with silver spikes.

"Bladerunner help Nightwatch!" shouted Jeremy. "Stop that oversized Tomcat!" shouted Kat. Bladerunner took off to where Nightwatch had crashed into the cranes with Goldfox and Slyfox on his tail.

Meanwhile Jimmy and Rick were starting their battle. "Stampede launch!" shouted Rick as he spun out his monsuno. "Crystalwing launch!" countered Jimmy. The two cores met in the middle of the courtyard exploding in a bright flash. Stampede resembled a large golden buffalo with enough brute force to level the Empire State Building. Crystalwing however was a large falcon with bluish-green crystals for feathers on his wings and emeralds for his beak and talons.

Crystalwing took off into the sky and began to circle over Stampede. "Crystalwing, soaring snatch!" ordered Jimmy. Crystalwing responded by diving towards Stampede and opening his talons, getting ready to snatch him up. "Stampede, static fur!" yelled Rick. Stampede's fur began to crackle with electricity. Tiny bolts of lightning seemed to jump between his horns.

As soon as Crystalwing's talons made contact with Stampede a bolt of electricity shot through Crystalwing's body, throwing him backwards into a nearby warehouse. Then Stampede charged straight at him with bolts of electricity arcing through his horns.

"Crystalwing, look out!" shouted Jimmy. Crystalwing shot out of the wreckage just before Stampede reached it causing him to ram straight into what was left of the building. "Now Crystalwing use Energy Dive!" shouted Jimmy. Crystalwing began to glow a bright blue and then dove down towards Stampede. Crystalwing made contact with Stampede and resulted in a large explosion. Crystalwing flew out of the smoke while Stampede staggered out with smoke bellowing from his fur.

The other Storm members weren't doing much better. "Bladerunner, hyper slash!" shouted Jeremy. Bladerunner ran straight for Skyfang while his blade's glowed a bright yellow. "I think not. Skyfang, sonic howl!" Skyfang released a sonic blast that threw Bladerunner into a wall. Bladerunner exploded into his essence and returned to his core.

"Oh crag, well it looks like you're on your own Bill," Said Jeremy. "Thanks a lot!" yelled Bill. "Nightwatch, use shadow slash." The blades on Nightwatch's wings turned pitch black and then he dove at Slyfox and Goldfox. "Look out," shouted Liz and Kat in unison. Slyfox managed to dodge in time but Goldfox took the full brunt of the attack and was forced back into his core.

"Ground that flying rat!" growled Kat. "Sure thing," replied Liz. "Slyfox, stealth bite!" Slyfox sank back into the shadows and disappeared. "Wait, where did he go?" asked Bill slightly worried.

"Oh, don't worry he'll be back soon enough," smirked Liz. "What do you mean?" asked Bill as Nightwatch passed under one of the cranes. Suddenly realization passed onto his face. "Nightwatch he's above you!" shouted Bill just a little too late. Slyfox dropped down onto Nightwatch's back and bit into his neck causing Nightwatch to explode into his essence and return to his core. Then Slyfox dropped lightly onto the ground.

Meanwhile Rick and Jimmy were wrapping up their battle. "Crystalwing, crystal beam!" All of the emeralds on Crystalwing's body began to glow a bright green. Then he opened his beak and fired a glowing beam of energy straight into Stampede that blew him into the nearest building collapsing it on him and causing him to return to his core.

"Well I guess that takes care of that," joked Kat.

"Yep now all we have to do is make sure these three don't come back," said Sam far more seriously.

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy.

"I mean we need to make sure these three never come back to bother us or anyone else ever again," he said with a look of complete hatred in his eyes.

"Sir, I think now is a good time for a tactical retreat," whispered Bill.

"I couldn't agree more," replied Rick. The three Storm members began to back towards the gates. "Where do you think you three are going? Skyfang block the exit." Skyfang jumped in between the three Elites and the gate.

"Enough joking around, let them go," ordered Jimmy.

"And who's going to make me? You?" asked Sam. "I seem to recall these guys trying to arrest you, so why stick up for them?"

"I have my reasons. Now let them go or else." retorted Jimmy.

"How are you going to do that? It's one on two and Crystalwing is already injured." argued Sam.

"Don't get overconfident," said Jimmy. "Crystalwing, feather daggers!"

"Skyfang, spike beams!" commanded Sam. Crystalwing's attack hit Slyfox and sent him back to his core, just as Skyfang's attack returned him to his core. "Looks like I won," smirked Sam.

"Not quite," replied Jimmy pulling out a second blue core.

"You have a second monsuno?" asked Sam in a slightly worried voice.

"That's right," replied Jimmy calmly. "Scapegoat launch!" He spun out his second monsuno which resembled a blue goat with thin veins of gray minerals running all over his body.

"What's that oversized goat going to do?" asked Sam. "Skyfang, sick him." Skyfang ran at Scapegoat and jumped onto his back and bit into his neck.

"Scapegoat, ignite!" ordered Jimmy.

"Wait what do you mean ignite?" asked Sam as he looked between Jimmy and Scapegoat. Suddenly Scapegoat's tail burst into flames and then the flames ran across the veins along his body. Finally the fire exploded out and engulfed the two monsunos and caused them to return to their cores.

"What just happened?" asked Sam who was still unsure of what he had just seen.

"Scapegoat's element is magnesium, and his special ability, ignite, allows him to self destruct and take out everything near him." stated Jimmy. "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going." He gestured to Rick and then to the gate. The four of them took off towards the gate and left the D'Angelo's still standing there shocked.

"Why did you save us," asked Rick once they reached the street.

"Because, you're my brother," replied Jimmy, "and because I figured you would be more help to me alive than dead."

"What do you mean?" asked Rick.

"I mean that you three owe me your lives," stated Jimmy. "And one day soon you will work for me. For now ,however, you will return to Storm and continue as if nothing happened." Rick and the other Elites just stared at him. "And when that day comes I will let you know and I expect you to join my side in this war. However, I still have much work to do before then so off with you. Tell Charlemagne that you lost my trail. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going." He began to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Rick.

"To find Chino," replied Jimmy. And with that he walked into the fog and disappeared.


	3. Underground Ambush

**I finally got around to writing it! If you could leave a review that would be awesome, I could really use some support to get the next chapters running.**

* * *

**The Untold Stories of Monsuno**

Ch.3 Underground Ambush

"Come in Thunder command, this is Thunder 2. Over." said Aaron. Aaron was a man in his mid 30's. He was short, but fit with a buzz cut. He wore a long black trench coat and a baseball cap. Beside him stood a similarly dressed man in his early 20's. The two were standing along a sidewalk on a back street about 20 yards from a tunnel entrance. It was late at night and snow had begun to fall on the street.

"This is Thunder command, we read you. Over." crackled a voice over Aaron's radio.

"We are in position. Over." said Aaron into his radio. "Keep your eyes peeled Devon, this place is a hive for the most low down and corrupt." he added to the man next to him.

"Roger that. We will notify the commander immediately. Over." responded the voice.

"Is he still out on his wild goose chase?" asked Devon.

"Probably. I heard the town he's in is supposed to have so much fog you can barely see your hand in front of your face." replied Aaron.

"There he is." whispered Devon. He pointed to a man walking down the street. The man was Luke Banks, he wore a black t-shirt with a grey sweat-shirt on over it.

"We've spotted the target. Over." said Aaron into his radio.

"Roger that. You have permission to engage. Over." responded the radio.

"Let's go." said Aaron. They began to walk towards him when Aaron stopped. "Wait, look'" he said pointing at the tunnel entrance. A man walked out of the tunnel and towards Luke. He wore a black leather jacket with red streaks on the arms. His hair was a dark black with two blood red streaks on the back.

"Where do you think your going mister Banks?" asked the man.

"I've got business to attend to with Mr. Black," replied Luke. "So, if you value your life you'll step aside."

"Do you really think I'm scared of that phony?" snickered the man. "You must not know who I am. My name is Chino Larriks and I work for Dr. Klipse." Luke took a step back. "I assume you know why I'm here. Klipse wants his money." continued Chino.

"I'm afraid I don't have the money." said Luke.

"Well, now your just lying to me," replied Chino with a slight smirk. "I mean, your one of the best fighters in the underground. You've made plenty of money in those matches. What happened to it?"

"I have expenses to pay," muttered Luke.

"And you have expenses to pay to Dr. Klipse as well," stated Chino. "Now, you can pay me, or you can hand me your core and I'll be on my way. I would suggest the first, you wouldn't stand a chance against those two Storm goons over there without it." He pointed at Aaron and Devon who were trying to act casual. All though they weren't doing a very good job, given that Aaron kept muttering into his radio.

"We've been found out." stated Devon when he noticed Chino pointing at them.

"Then I guess it's time we stopped watching and acted," replied Aaron. The two ran towards Chino and Luke. They pulled out two pistols out of their trench coats and aimed them at the two. "By order of Storm and Commandant Marshall Charlemagne you two are under arrest." stated Aaron.

"All right, you've got us. We'll come quietly." said Chino as he put his hands above his head. He walked over two Aaron and Devon. He got within a few feet of them and then did a back hand spring while simultaneously kicking the guns out of their hands. He caught both guns and then threw them down a drainage pipe. Aaron and Devon just stared at him, completely at a loss for words.

"Now that those nasty guns are out of the way, we can have some real fun," laughed Chino. "I'll start. Corestalker launch!" He spun his core into a wall and it exploded out. The resulting creature was a giant black panther with red crystals and claws. "Come on now, don't be shy," he said followed by a psychotic laugh.

"Very well," said Aaron. "Nimbus launch!"

"Slasher launch!" shouted Luke.

"Abyss launch!" yelled Devon.

The three cores hit each other and the monsunos materialized. Nimbus resembled a black and yellow goat with two sets of wings protruding from his back. Slasher was a red kangaroo with steel spikes running down it's back, steel claws on it's hands, and a giant raptor like claw on its foot. Abyss was a large black and yellow squid with spikes form a crown coming out of its head.

"Slasher tear them open!" ordered Luke. Slasher jumped at Abyss and brought his claws down at his head.

"Abyss, water blast!" ordered Devon. Abyss reared onto it's back tentacles and unleashed a spray of water from it's beak. The water blasted Slasher into the wall. Suddenly Corestalker appeared out of the shadows next to Abyss and slashed at his exposed underside and sent him reeling away in pain.

"Nimbus, quad-blast!" order Aaron. Nimbus released a blast of energy from each of his wings at Corestalker.

"Corestalker, shadow stealth!" commanded Chino. Corestalker melted into the shadows and the blasts flew past wear he was and hit Slasher in the chest.

"What was that all about?" asked Luke. "I thought we were on the same team Chino."

"If you want us to be on the same team, you should give me Klipse's money," retorted Chino. "Corestalker, silent pounce!" Corestalker jumped off the top of one of the buildings and landed on Nimbus's back biting down into his neck.

"Abyss, ink spray! Quickly!" shouted Devon. Abyss shout a spray of ink at Corestalker. Corestalker jumped out of the way and landed on another roof top.

"Slasher, jump slash!" Slasher jumped into the air and came down with his blades glowing. They slashed into Abyss and sent him flying into the building. He hit the building and exploded back into his essence before returning to his core. The building he hit began to crumble.

"Nimbus, thunder wing!" Nimbus flew towards Slasher and hit him resulting in a giant blast of electricity. Slasher was forced back into his core.

"Corestalker, night beam!" Corestalker blasted a ray of black energy towards Nimbus. Nimbus flew out of the way and the blast hit the building already weakened from Abyss hitting it. The building collapsed behind Aaron and Devon. The two ran but Aaron tripped and part of the building came down on his right leg. He yelled out in pain and Devon had to run back and free him.

"Nimbus get us out of here," yelled Aaron between gasps for air. Nimbus flew down and Devon put Aaron on his back before climbing on himself. They flew off as quick as they could fearing Chino would follow them. Chino however had an agenda of his own to attend two.

"Now about that money," said Chino turning to speak with Luke. Luke however had slipped away during the fight. "I see how it is. Corestalker return." Corestalker turned into his essence and flew back into his core. "We will find you Luke. No one can escape from Klipse's wrath." shouted Chino as he began to laugh psychotically. "We will find you!"


	4. Darkest Knight

**The Untold Stories of Monsuno**

Ch.4 Darkest Knight

"Catch that kid, quickly!" shouted a man running down a hallway. The man was Craig Bullhorn. Craig is a large brute of a man, with long hair, and I scar running across his forehead. He wore a black jacket with a red stripe on the right arm. He also had on a pair of desert camouflage pants and had a knife and a monsuno core on his belt.

"Relax, Craig where do you think he's going to run too? There's nothing in the lowlands but rocks and sagebrush." stated a girl in similar clothing. She was small and slim, like an acrobat. She had short spiky red hair and had a stun-gun clipped to her belt instead of a knife. She jogged behind Craig going at a steady, light pace. She easily kept up with Craig without even breaking a sweat.

"Jenny, it doesn't matter where he goes! He stole one of Dr. Klipse's cores and if he spins it out and bonds with it, we'll be in huge trouble." growled Craig.

"Why don't we just pull out our own monsunos and flatten him?" asked Jenny not really very interested.

"Klipse's orders were not to spin out our monsunos unless he spins his out first," stated Craig.

"What's the point of having these monsunos if we never get to use them! Honestly, the first intruder we've had in months and Klipse wants us to take him down on foot!" complained Jenny.

"Quit complaining and do the job Klipse is paying you to do!" snarled Craig.

"You know Craig, you're no fun!" mocked Jenny. Just then, the man they were chasing jumped off the wall and climbed onto a catwalk above them.

"Oh crag!" shouted Craig. "He's getting away!"

"I don't think so!" replied Jenny who proceeded to easily wall jump onto the catwalk and take off after the boy. The boy reached the end of the hall, smashed out one of the windows and jumped out of it. When he hit the ground he somersaulted and took off running.

He didn't stop until he was out of breath. That was when he realized that they had stopped chasing him after he jumped out the window. The boy's name was Shadow Knight. He was a teenager who had grown up in the lowlands. He wore a pure black sweatshirt and black sweatpants. His skin was a dark chocolate color and his hair was jet black. Even his eyes were a dark blue color.

Shadow leaned against a rock for a while, catching his breath and making sure his pursuers would not be arriving anytime soon. Then he pulled a dark red and black core out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Now, just what is it that makes you so special?" asked Shadow to the core. "You just look like a metal cylinder with some weird neon lights in it. Yet the journal my dad left said something about you being able to summon some crazy power or something. I really hope that's true, or I just broke into that place and got some murderous mercenaries on my tail for nothing."

He sat down on the ground with a boulder between him and the way he came behind him. "It seems like the journal said something about spinning the core. The mercenaries said something similar when they were chasing me…" he muttered. "Let's see if this works." He placed the core on it's end and spun it like a top. He watched it spin until it stopped and then he stared at it for a few more seconds. "Well that was pointless." He tried spinning it on the ground a few more times. Each time nothing happened he got angrier and angrier. "I've had enough of this!" he shouted as he chucked the core away from him. The core began to spin mid flight and started throwing off red sparks. "What in the world is…" he began when the core hit a rock and the monsuno exploded outwards.

The monsuno that materialized resembled a mix between a raccoon and a coyote. The core flew back and landed at Shadow's feet. The creature stood there and stared at Shadow. Shadow stared back, completely at a loss for words. After a few moments the monsuno took a step towards Shadow. That snapped him out of his trance and he panicked and jumped behind a bush.

"Wait, is this the power my dad's notes talked about. The power to summon a giant monster." whispered Shadow to himself after he had managed to collect his wits. The monsuno bent his head down and started nudging the core towards Shadow. Shadow slowly reached out from behind the bush and picked up the core, not certain what the creature would do. "Nice, dog raccoon thing." he said to the monsuno. "I'm going to come out now, please don't eat me." He slowly stepped out of his hiding spot.

"Now, what was it my dad's notes said?" he muttered to himself. "Something about controlling it with the core." He looked down at the core in his hand, then slowly raised it up and pointed it at the monsuno. "Sit." he said somewhat timidly. The monsuno just stared at him. "Sit" he said again somewhat louder. Again it just stared at him. Finally with all the courage he could muster he ordered "sit!" The monsuno sat down on the ground and continued to stare at him. "Finally, we're getting some results," he said to himself. He pointed the core at the monsuno. "Roll over," he ordered.

"You know that's a monsuno and not a dog right?" came a voice from the top of the rock behind Shadow. The speaker was a young man with dark skin and dreadlocks.

"Who are you? And what do you know about monsunos?" asked Shadow rather startled by the boy's sudden appearance.

"My names Dax, punk, and what do I know about monsunos? Well just see for yourself." replied Dax as he showed Shadow a blue and gold core. "So, who are you then? One of Klipse's lackeys I presume."

"What, no I don't work for Klipse. My name is Shadow Knight." he replied still confused.

"Your sure? You certainly look like one of his goons and you even have an Eklipse monsuno to boot." he replied. "And with a name like Shadow Knight, well, it makes me wonder."

"I stole this core from Klipse's building," said Shadow. "As for my name, well, my parents had a twisted sense of humor."

"You stole a core from Klipse? Do you have a death wish or something?" asked Dax.

"Well, my parents used to work with Storm, and when they died my dad left me some of his notes. He talked about monsunos a lot and I figured this would be the best way for me to find out what they were." replied Shadow, feeling like an idiot.

"You mean, you stole a core from Klipse and you didn't even know what it was? I take it back, your not suicidal, you're an idiot!" scoffed Dax.

"Well, if you didn't steal your core from Klipse then where did you get yours?" asked Shadow.

"I got mine from an old geezer named Jeredy Suno," replied Dax. "The old man used it as a form of payment for helping him out with a special project of his."

"Did somebody say, Jeredy Suno?" asked Craig. Shadow and Dax wheeled around to find him and Jenny standing on top of a large monsuno. The monsuno resembled a red and black bull-alligator mix.

"Friends of yours?" asked Dax.

"Not in the slightest," replied Shadow.

"Thanks for spinning out your monsuno, boy. It will make this so much more fun." giggled Jenny. "Now, Dunecrawler launch!" She spun out her monsuno. It was a large red beetle with a scorpion tail and pinchers.

"Oh crag, we're in deep now," said Shadow.

"What do you mean we?" retorted Dax. "I'm not a part of this."

"Oh, but you are!" laughed Jenny. "You said you work for Jeredy Suno. The good doctor well certainly want to meet you."

"Lady, I'm not going anywhere with you. Especially not to see that crazy excuse for a doctor," replied Dax.

"Come now, it will be so much fun!" she said with a creepy smile.

"I don't think you and I have the same definition of fun," said Dax. "My idea of fun is something more like me beating the crag out of Klipse's little helpers. Airswitch launch!" Dax spun out his own monsuno in a flash of blue light. The monsuno that materialized was a large blue bird with four wing-like arms. "Airswitch take them out!" order Dax.

Airswitch flew at the two and sent them sprawling to the ground.

"Nobody does that to me," growled Craig. "Impaler, tail smash." Impaler swung its tail at Airswitch with surprising speed for something it's size. Airswitch however was still faster and managed to avoid the attack.

"Dunecrawler, sand blast." giggled Jenny clearly enjoying herself. Dunecrawler opened his claws and blasted a jet of sand at Airswitch. Airswitch managed to avoid the blast, but just barely.

"Get in the game, kid," growled Dax to Shadow. "I'm in this mess because of you."

"But, I don't know what I'm doing," replied a very panicked Shadow.

"Just give your monsuno an order. He'll take care of the rest." replied Dax. "Like this. Airswitch, restraining siege!" Airswitch began to glow and wrapped his arms around Impaler lifting him into the air. "Now, quickly hit him!" shouted Dax.

"Um, ok then. Could you, um, attack him?" asked Shadow to his monsuno. The monsuno just stared at him.

"That's a violent monsuno you got there kid, you have to be forceful for him to listen!" shouted Dax.

"Alright, attack him. Now!" ordered Shadow. His monsuno pounced on Impaler and bit him in the neck. "Way to go!" he yelled. Impaler kicked the monsuno off of him and jumped back up. "Oh crag, how is he still up?" muttered Shadow.

"Please kid, you call that an attack?" mocked Dax. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to beat these guys."

"He's right, little boy. You'll have to do a lot better than that!" said Jenny. "I would suggest trying some real attacks! Like this, Dunecrawler use sink pit." Dunecrawler dove under the sand and flew through it until he was right under Shadow's monsuno. Then he started sucking in the sand, creating a sand pit that the monsuno fell into.

"But, I don't know any attacks," complained Shadow. "What am I going to do? Dax, you have to help me."

"I've already helped you and look where that got me!" retorted Dax. "You'll just have to use your own wits!"

"Come on, do something!" yelled Shadow. "Anything, try restraining seige!" Nothing happened. "How about, Sand Blast!" Still nothing. The monsuno continued to sink into the sand. It let out a yelp of fear.

"You're going to have to figure out what attacks your monsuno can use, not the ones ours can!" yelled Dax who was in a heated battle with Craig.

Shadow looked from his core to his monsuno and back again. "I think I get it," he said. "Try shadow speed." His monsuno glowed a dark black and shot out of the sink hole in a black blur. He tackled Impaler and sent him flying into a nearby cliff face. "Now that's more like it!" cheered Shadow.

"Well, look who finally stepped up to dance," giggled Jenny. "Dunecrawler, amber sting!" Dunecrawler dove at Airswitch and speared him in the back with its stinger. A wave of Amber rushed out of the wound and engulfed him. He fell to the ground completely encased in the rock. "Now, your all alone little boy," stated Jenny.

"Not exactly," stated Shadow. "Now, use night eye!" His monsuno's eyes began to glow as a dark fog settled over the battlefield. "Now, take them out!" The other monsunos began to cry out in pain, then two red flashes shined through the fog. When it lifted Shadow's monsuno and Airswitch were the only ones left standing.

"What just happened?" asked Craig very confused.

"A great party!" giggled Jenny in reply. "I hate to admit it, but we just lost Craig. We had better make ourselves scarce. I'll be seeing you boys!" She ran off, back towards Klipse's base. Craig looked at the two monsunos and ran off after her.

"Not bad kid," said Dax. "For a noob! Airswitch return." His monsuno returned to his core.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself. Midknight return!" his monsuno flew back into it's core as well.

"Midknight ay? Not bad." said Dax. "Well take care of yourself kid." With that he walked over to a motorcycle he had parked nearby, started it up, and rode off.

"Thanks," muttered Shadow as he watched him leave. "Come on midknight, we had better leave before more of Klipse's goons come looking for us." He walked in the direction Dax had gone, not sure what he was going to find, but ready none the less.


	5. The Collector Part 1

**I'm Back! Sorry I haven't post in a while but I've been working on a play for my school. But we're done so it's back to work.**

**Also, if you want a better idea of what the monsunos used in this story look like you can find some sketches I made of them on my DeviantART page.**

**Part 2 should be out soon, leave me some feedback on what you think should happen next.**

* * *

**The Untold Stories of Monsuno**

**Ch.5 The Collector part 1**

"**Thunder Storm case 613. Thunder 3 reporting." said a female Storm elite. She was tall with brown hair and eyes. She wore a pair of black leather pants, a yellow shirt and a black jacket with the Storm symbol and a 3 on the back. She was riding in the back of a Storm H-tram with another elite in similar clothing except his suit had a 6 instead of a 3 on it. There was also a man in a leather bikers outfit wearing handcuffs. "Target Zack Summers has been captured and is being transported to outpost 857. His monsuno designated Shadowpincher has been captured and will be transferred to research lab 7 as soon as possible. End report."**

"**Outpost 857, huh. So, that's where you'll be taking me." said Zack the man in the cuffs.**

"**That's right. At least for now." replied Leslie the elite who had been reporting before. "You'll be staying there until we can come up with a more permanent arrangement for you."**

"**I wouldn't be surprised if those arrangements consisted of a wooden box and a hole in the ground," growled the other elite.**

"**Now, Dennin don't be so moody." teased Leslie.**

"**I say it's what he deserves, after all it's what he did to that poor family in Shortwave city." replied Dennin the other elite.**

"**Now that's an exaggeration!" protested Zack. "I never meant to kill that couple."**

"**What about the kids? Did you mean to kill them?" asked Dennin.**

"**How many times do I have to tell you, their not dead!" yelled Zack. "They faked their deaths to escape your radar and then killed all of my friends!"**

"**You mean your gang? Do you really expect us to believe that?" snorted Dennin.**

"**If I killed them then why haven't you found their bodies?" asked Zack.**

"**You probably fed them to that big bug of yours!" yelled Dennin.**

"**No, but they certainly fed my cousin Edgar to their wolf monsuno!" shouted Zack.**

"**Both of you cut it out." ordered Leslie. "Dennin, return to your duties. And as for you Zack, you can tell all these stories too the commander."**

"**The commander? What no judge?" asked Zack.**

"**I'm afraid there aren't any judges capable of handling these sort of cases. So, we'll just let Commander Larriks decide your fate." said Leslie with a sinister smile. Just then the H-tram came to a screeching halt throwing everyone inside onto the ground. "What the crag was that!" yelled Leslie.**

**The door in front of her opened and the driver stepped into the room. "Everyone alright?" he asked.**

"**Apart from getting thrown into a wall you mean?" replied Leslie sarcastically.**

"**I think I might have a concussion," complained Zack.**

"**Good," growled Dennin. "Why did you slam on the brakes?"**

"**A tree fell into the rode right in front of us," replied the Driver. "If I didn't stop when I did it would have crushed us."**

"**A tree? It fell, just like that? Sound fishy to me. We better go check it out." said Leslie. She handed a key to Dennin. "Dennin, watch the prisoner." Then she handed a rifle to the driver and slung another one over her own shoulder. "Lets go check out this tree of yours." she said to the driver as she opened the door. They stepped out onto a deserted road with forests on either side. The sky was filled with dark storm clouds. A few feet in front of the H-tram was a large tree fallen across the road. "Wow, that was cutting in close, wouldn't you say?" joked Leslie as she looked at the tree.**

"**How are we going to get this out of the road?" asked the driver.**

"**I'll just have Toxiking move it for us," said Leslie as she reached for her core, which she then realized she didn't have on her. "Oops, I forgot, I left him in the H-tram. Well, I'll just go grab him and we'll be on our way in no time." She went back into the H-tram and walked over to the desk she had been sitting at. "Dennin, do you know where my core went?" she asked.**

"**No," he replied. "It probably fell on the ground when we stopped."**

"**Maybe," she said as she leaned down and looked under the desk. "There it is, all the way in the back against the wall." She crawled under the desk. Just then a loud shout came from outside.**

"**What was that?" asked Dennin as he jumped to his feet.**

"**I'll go check it out. Guard the prisoner!" ordered Leslie as jumped out the door. "Hello?" she yelled. She circled the H-tram a couple of times before entering the H-tram.**

"**What is it?" asked Dennin.**

**Leslie held up a rifle covered in mud. "I found this outside, but I couldn't find our driver anywhere." she said worried. "His tracks led from the H-tram to his gun but there weren't any tracks leading away from it. It's like he just vanished."**

"**Are you guys messing with me?" asked Dennin. "Because, we're on an important mission."**

"**I wish we were," replied Leslie. Just then a second tree came down and crushed the front of the H-tram and threw everyone into the wall. "Crag!" she yelled. "Everyone out! NOW!"**

**Dennin grabbed a rifle and Zack's shoulder and pushed him towards the door. Leslie grabbed Zack's core and her own rifle and followed them out the door. "Easy there soldier boy," complained Zack as Dennin pushed him forwards. "I can only go so fast with these cuffs on." **

"**Would you rather I just cut your arms off?" asked Dennin.**

"**No! No. The cuffs are fine." stammered Zack as he took a step away from Dennin.**

"**Then shut up and walk!" yelled Dennin.**

"**Take it easy Dennin." said Leslie calmly.**

"**Take it easy? Do you realize that it's because of him that we're trapped in the middle of nowhere and our driver has disappeared!" yelled Dennin.**

"**Relax," said Leslie calmly. " We need to keep a level head to get out of here." She pulled a map out of her jacket pocket and unfolded it. "Now, according to this, there's a large estate just down the road a ways. We can go there and call command." **

"**Why don't you just use the radio on the vehicle?" asked Zack.**

"**Wow, aren't you excited to get to prison?" mocked Dennin.**

"**I just don't want to be out here with what ever took the driver." replied Zack.**

"**The radio on the H-tram was destroyed when that tree landed on it," explained Leslie. "So, we'll have to borrow there phone."**

"**So, start walking!" ordered Dennin as he pushed Zack forwards. The three walked down the road for about ten minutes, before reaching a large gate on the side of the road with a dirt path leading into the forest behind it. "I'm guessing this is it."**

"**Yep," said Leslie as she looked at the map. "Well, the gate isn't locked so I guess we can just head on in." She pushed open the gate and motioned for them to follow. They walked down the path for a few minutes before coming out into a large courtyard with a large mansion surrounding it on three sides. In the center was a fountain with four gargoyles in it. There were also gargoyles lining the walls.**

"**I think this guy has a bit of a gargoyle fetish," joked Dennin. "Well, shall we go knock on the door and see if anyone is home?" They walked over to the door and knocked, completely unaware that they were being watched from one of the upstairs windows.**

"**Well well, our new friends came here on there own. Without any persuasion by my precious little jewel." said the man in the window. Standing behind him was a butler. "Go and greet our guests, Bertran." he said to the butler.**

"**Right away, master." replied the butler as he left the room.**

"**Soon, my collection shall have some new jewels in it," said the man as he watched the three knock at the door.**

**Bertran opened the door for them just as rain began to fall outside. "Greetings," said Bertran. "How may I assist you?" He motioned for them to enter. The three entered, happy to get out of the rain.**

"**My name is Captain Leslie of Storm," said Leslie. "We were transporting a prisoner to a military base when a tree came down on our vehicle and damaged it." She motioned towards Zack when she mentioned the prisoner. "Our radio was broken in the crash and we were wondering if we could borrow your phone to call for help."**

"**I'm afraid that our land line went down a little while ago so you won't be able to use it," stated Bertran. "However, as soon as this storm is over I can drive you into the nearby town and you can call from there."**

"**That would be greatly appreciated," said Leslie.**

"**Until then, I'm sure my master would be happy to have company. We so rarely have visitors up here. If you'll follow me I'll take you to him. He is so excited to meet you." said Bertran as he motioned for them to follow him.**

"**How did he know we were coming?" asked Dennin skeptically. **

"**He saw you approaching and asked me to greet you while he cleaned himself up a bit." stated Bertran as he led them into a dining room. The room had a long dining table with seats set for the three of them. A fourth seat was set at the end of the table and sitting in it was the man from the window. He was dressed in an expensive black suit and carried a gold cane.**

"**Greetings my friends. My name is Oliver Montoya. But, most folks just call me The Collector. Where are my manners? Please, have a seat." he said gesturing to the other chairs around the table. Dennin led Zack over to one of the chairs and set him down in it before taking the seat across from it. Leslie took the seat next to Dennin. "Now, what brings you fine Storm Elite's to my humble abode?" asked The Collector once they were all settled.**

"**We were transporting this prisoner and ran into a little trouble on the road." replied Leslie gesturing to Zack. "We were hoping to use your phone to call for help."**

"**I see," said The Collector. "Well, I'm afraid that I don't have any phones on the property. Once the storm is over, I can have Bertran drive you into town. Until then, lets eat shall we?"**

"**Sounds great! If you could just take these cuffs off we can all grab some grub." said Zack energetically.**

"**That's not going to happen. Nice try though." said Leslie mockingly. "So Collector, do you have a safe location we can keep this prisoner for now?"**

"**May I ask what he did to get arrested?" asked The Collector.**

"**Thievery, trespassing, destruction of public and private property, possession of government property, and murder." said Dennin. "Not exactly the kind of guy you want to have dinner with."**

"**I see, well this house was built hundreds of years ago as a plantation house. It has an old cell in the basement where misbehaving slaves were locked up. You could throw him in there." said The Collector.**

"**Sounds like a great idea to me." said Dennin.**

"**Lead the way." said Leslie to The Collector as she pulled Zack out of his chair and pointed a gun at him.**

"**Bertran, show the young lady to the cell." said The Collector.**

"**Right this way," said Bertran gesturing to a hallway on the right.**

"**Dennin, keep our host company. I'll be back in a minute." said Leslie as she led Zack down the hallway.**

"**Thank you for your cooperation and hospitality." said Dennin.**

"**Oh, it's the least I can do. After all, it's thanks to Storm that I came to own this house in the first place." replied The Collector kindly.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Dennin.**

"**Oh, it's a very interesting story." replied The Collector. "You see, I had been trying to talk the lady that lived here before to sell me this house for several months. She refused my offers every time. Then one day a Storm transport was driving along the road out there. They got attacked and there cargo was stolen. The soldiers that were with the transport never saw the attackers. They began to search the area for any clues as to what happened and eventually started searching all of the houses. The lady was so upset about this that she decided to move out of the area and sell the house to me."**

"**I see, well your welcome I suppose." muttered Dennin. Just then Bertran and Leslie entered the room.**

"**The prisoner is locked up safe and secure." said Leslie.**

"**Excellent," replied Dennin. "I hope you shackled him to the wall."**

"**Not quite," said Leslie.**

" **Sir, may I talk to you in private for a moment?" asked Bertran.**

"**Very well Bertran. If you two well excuse me, I'll be back in a minute." said The Collector before following Bertran out of the room.**

"**There's something off about this place." said Dennin the moment they were gone. "Did you notice that Bertran said that there phone line was down, but The Collector stated that they didn't even have a phone."**

"**I did notice that," replied Leslie. "And when I was locking Zack up in the basement I saw a second cell. I couldn't see inside of it but I could hear something moving around in it. I asked Bertran about it and he said that it was a dog. However, I could have sworn I heard someone groaning from inside of it."**

"**You think someone else was locked inside of it?" asked Dennin. **

"**Indeed, I do." replied Leslie. **

"**When I was talking with The Collector he told me he got this house from an old lady who had moved out after a Storm truck was attacked up the road. Do you think the two are related?" asked Dennin.**

"**Wait, I heard about that truck. My cousin was one of the soldiers that was on board the truck. He said they were transporting several cores and they all got stolen. They never managed to find any of them." explained Leslie. "I seem to recall that one of the cores was from the same line as ours. The line that attempted to recreate mythological creatures in the form of monsunos. If I recall, it was supposed to be a gargoyle like creature. That can't be a coincidence."**

"**A gargoyle? You mean like that statue over there?" he said pointing to a gargoyle that was on the wall behind them. Just then the gargoyle spread its wings and flew down at them. "Look out!" yelled Dennin as he pushed Leslie out of the way. It slammed into him and sent him flying into the wall.**

"**Toxiking launch!" yelled Leslie as she spun out her monsuno. It resembled a large yellow, green, and black lion with a spiked shell on its back and a Cobras head. It dove at the gargoyle and slashed it in the face with its claws. The gargoyle let out a loud shriek and smashed out the window flying out into the night.**

"**What the crag was that?" asked Dennin as he stood up and held his head.**

"**That was the missing monsuno." replied Leslie. "Looks like our job just got a lot more interesting."**


	6. The Collector Part 2

**I meant to have this out a few weeks ago but I wound up rewriting it multiple times. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Untold Stories of Monsuno**

**Ch.6 The Collector part 2**

"Sir, may I talk to you in private for a moment?" asked Bertran.

"Very well Bertran. If you two well excuse me, I'll be back in a minute." said The Collector before following Bertran out of the room.

"Now, what did you need to speak to me about?" asked The Collector as they entered the main hallway.

"Actually, I'm the one that needs to talk to you." stated a young man standing near the door. The man was Jimmy Larriks.

"Ah, Jimmy. I was wondering when you would show up." replied The Collector.

"I held up my side of the bargain, now you have to hold up yours." growled Jimmy.

"All in good time Mr. Larriks. First, we need to see how my new creature works against some valid opponents." said The Collector calmly. The sound of a window being smashed came from the dining room. "I had better go check on that. We will finish this discussion later." He ran back into the dining room while Bertran led Jimmy outside.

"Toxiking return!" ordered Leslie. Her monsuno flew back into her core. She walked over to Dennin and checked on the bruise on his head.

"What happened?" asked The Collector as he ran into the room.

"We just got attacked by a freaking gargoyle!" yelled Dennin. "Now, what the crag is going on around here?"

"Please, calm down." said The Collector soothingly.

"Calm? You want us to be calm? We were nearly killed by that beast!" shouted Dennin.

"Now, you said you saw the gargoyle?" asked The Collector.

"Indeed, it flew down from that pedestal up there and attacked us." replied Leslie.

"Where is it now?" asked The Collector.

"It flew out that window." said Leslie as she pointed to the giant hole in the window.

"I see. Well I suppose I owe you an explanation. Unfortunately I don't know exactly what is happening myself. There have always been rumors that a gargoyle lived on this estate. However, no one had ever truly seen it so it was always assumed to be rumors. Then, a few months ago, I was walking through the grounds one night and the creature came out of nowhere and attacked me. Since then it has shown up periodically and caused havoc. Then, it seems to disappear into thin air." explained The Collector.

"Sounds like a real problem. Once we manage to contact headquarters we'll send a squad to investigate." said Leslie.

"Do you really believe that your Storm soldiers can take care of this creature?" asked The Collector skeptically.

"Of course, Storm Elites are the best at this sort of thing. They'll be able to take care of it." replied Leslie.

"Well, sounds like a plan. But there's nothing that we can do tonight." said The Collector. "Bertran!"

"You called sir?" asked Bertran as he entered the room.

"Yes, show Dennin and Leslie to their rooms and make sure they're comfortable. I'm going to go make sure the front door is locked. Hopefully we won't have anymore surprise guests tonight." Said the Collector. He left the room and proceeded back towards the main hallway.

"If you'll follow me," said Bertran as he led them down another hallway and up onto the second floor. They went down a long hallway and entered a large lounge area at the very end. It had a large TV against the back wall with three couches arranged around it and a coffee table between them. There was a window near it that looked out onto the courtyard. On either side of the room was a door leading to a bedroom with a large draped bed and a desk in each one.

"Fancy," muttered Dennin as he entered the room and took a look around.

"I'm glad this room is to your liking, sir." said Bertran. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good." said Dennin as he dropped onto one of the couches.

"I think Dennin means to say that we're fine, but thank you anyways." interjected Leslie.

"Well, if you change your minds, I will be down in the kitchen." said Bertran as he exited the room.

"Isn't he nice?" asked Dennin sarcastically.

"I guess you could say that, except that he's involved in the illegal theft of Storm property." replied Leslie.

"There's no proof that he's involved." said Dennin. "In fact, we can't even prove that either of them were involved."

"No proof? The bloody monsuno attacked us and there the only two people here! Who else could be responsible?" asked Leslie angrily.

"Unless there are more than two people out here." said Dennin. He walked over two the window and looked out. "We haven't been here that long, for all we know there could be plenty of other people out here. This is a big place, I bet The Collector has more than one person working for him."

"Well, why haven't we seen anyone else?" asked Leslie skeptically.

"Maybe they're in the other wing of the building. We haven't even been over there yet. Or they could be somewhere elso on the grounds." said Dennin gesturing out the window.

"So, your defending them?" asked Leslie.

"No, I'm just saying, we shouldn't go around accusing them of anything until we... wait a second. Come here, quick!" said Dennin waving her over to the window.

"What is it?" she asked as she walked over.

"Looks like I was right about there being more people out here." he said as he pointed to Jimmy sneaking along the wall near the window.

"Look, there's The Collector." said Leslie pointing towards the main door. The Collector had emerged from the door and walked down the courtyard looking around for something. Jimmy waited for him to get near him and stepped out of the shadows.

Leslie opened the window so they could hear what they were saying. "We never finished our chat." said Jimmy.

"Indeed, Gargoyle's attack seemed to have happened at a very inconvenient time." replied The Collector. "Much sooner than I had wanted it to."

"Perhaps you should keep more control over it." said Jimmy.

"I never had any trouble controlling it before you tampered with it." complained The Collector.

"I warned you this might happen." said Jimmy. "The monsuno essence I used to increase it's power came from a wild core. It's never been done before so there's no telling what side effects there could have been."

"Well, it won't respond to my calls and I need to get it back into its core soon." complained The Collector. "Since your the expert, what do you suggest?"

"I doubt it will have gone to far, you could simply wait for the automatic recall." suggested Jimmy.

"How long will that take?" asked The Collector.

"I'm afraid that I can't say that for sure, we still don't know the exact effects of the wild core's essence." explained Jimmy.

"Is there anything else we could do?" asked The Collector.

"We could start combing the grounds to try and find it." suggested Jimmy.

"I'm afraid that we don't have enough people to do that, besides we need someone to keep an eye on our guests." he said.

"You could try luring it in with some bait." said Jimmy.

"Bait? What kind of bait?"asked The Collector.

"I bet it wouldn't be able to resist a monsuno battle." said Jimmy reaching towards his belt.

"Wait, not yet. I want to make sure the Storm elites aren't anywhere near by first. Don't need them interfering with your plan." said The Collector.

"You fool," said Jimmy. "They already know, there listening in right now."

"What?" asked The Collector shocked. Jimmy pointed towards the window that Dennin and Leslie were standing by. They stepped away but not before The Collector managed to realize they were there. "Why didn't you warn me that they were listening in?"

"That would have ruined the fun," said Jimmy as he pulled out his core. "Now, to lure your monsuno in. Scapegoat, launch!" He spun his monsuno towards the wall and it materialized next to the window. "Scapegoat, open that window for me." It reared up and kicked the window with its hoof smashing a hole in the wall.

Dennin and Leslie stared at the broken section of the wall for a second. "Well, time to join the fun." said Dennin as he pulled on a strike glove. He pulled out a strike launcher and loaded his core into it and powered it up. He activated the strike gloves laser sight and aimed it at one of the pillars across the courtyard. "Tribite, launch!" he yelled as he launched his monsuno across the courtyard. It hit the wall and exploded out in a flurry of golden energy. It materialized into a large black and yellow snake with three heads.

"Always in a hurry." Said Leslie. "Toxiking, launch!" She spun out her own monsuno. She and Dennin jumped out the hole in the wall and landed in the courtyard. "You both are under arrest by order of Storm and Commandant Marshall Charlemagne! Hand over your cores and surrender!"

"That's not about to happen!" yelled Jimmy. "Scapegoat, ram them!" Scapegoat charged at Toxiking.

"Toxiking, quick strike!" order Leslie. Toxiking pounced on Scapegoat and bit him on the neck.

"I could use some help over here!" yelled Jimmy.

"Don't worry Mr. Larriks," said Bertran as he walked outside. He pulled out a Storm core. "Venom, launch!" He spun out a large black and yellow frilled lizard monsuno. "Venom, help Scapegoat out!" Venom ran across the ground at blinding speed and tackled Toxiking. Tribite slithered over to Venom and started to snap at him. Tribite quickly had Venom backed into one of the pillars. Venom ran up the pillar and held itself up on the top. Tribite rapped itself around the pillar next to it and slithered up until it was level with Venom.

"Venom, acid spray." ordered Bertran. Venom's frill opened up and it shot a spray of green acid at Tribite. Tribite dropped down onto the ground and Venom's attack hit the pillar and melted a hole in it. A crash came from the roof near the main door. They all looked over to see Gargoyle standing on the roof between two gargoyle statues.

"Finally," said The Collector. "Gargoyle, destroy those Storm monsunos!" Gargoyle tore the heads off of the statues next to him and threw them at Toxiking. They hit him and shattered against his shell. "Gargoyle, shadow beam!" Gargoyle unleashed a powerful beam of energy from his hands at Tribite and blasted him into the wall. Tribite's health meter dropped down to 70%.

"Crag! That's some serious power!" said Dennin staring at the meter. "Tribite, triple threat!" Tribite glowed yellow as if he was going to return to his core and then his three heads separated into three snakes. The three snakes slithered towards Gargoyle and up the pillars towards the roof.

"Toxiking, poison missiles!" ordered Leslie. The spikes on Toxiking's shell glowed green and shot into the air and came down on Scapegoat and exploded on his back. Scapegoat exploded back into his essence and returned to his core.

"Looks like I'm out." said Jimmy. "But, I'm sure you can handle things from here." He walked over and leaned against the wall.

"Venom, take care of Toxiking!" ordered Bertran. Venom jumped down from the pillar and charged at Toxiking. He jumped on Toxiking's back and bit his head.

"Toxiking, venom shell!" ordered Leslie. Toxiking's shell got coated in a thick venom. It burned into Venom's leg and forced him to jump onto the ground. Gargoyle released a beam of green energy from his chest that blasted Toxiking and Venom and forced both of them back into their cores. "Crag!" yelled Leslie.

"Sir, why did Gargoyle attack my monsuno?" asked Bertran.

"I never ordered that attack. In fact I didn't even know he could use that attack." said The Collector.

"Leslie," said Dennin. "That attack looked remarkably similar to the beams of energy that a wild core unleashes when it destabilizes."

"Well, Jimmy did mention using a wild core to boost its power." replied Leslie. "Try attacking its chest, where that bolt shot out from."

"Tribite, hit its chest." ordered Dennin. Two of Tribite's snakes jumped at Gargoyle and rapped around his arms pulling them out of the way. The third snake lashed out and bit it's chest. A wave of green energy exploded out of Gargoyle and sent the three snakes flying onto the ground. The snakes began to glow and merged back into a single snake with three heads. The energy beam shot into the sky and exploded in a shower of green light.

"Gargoyle, stop that now! You'll attract to much attention!" yelled The Collector. Gargoyle pulled one of the statues off the roof and threw it at The Collector. The Collector managed to dodge it but just barely. Bertran ran over and pulled him over to some cover. "Jimmy, what did you do to my monsuno?" yelled The Collector looking around. Jimmy was no where to be seen. "Where the crag did he go?"

The sound of several motorcycles driving towards them made everyone look behind them. Three Storm motorcycles drove up and stopped next to Dennin and Leslie. The elites parked the motorcycles and stepped off. They were each wearing a Thunder Storm logo marked with a 1, 4, and 5 respectively. The man with the 1 pulled of his helmet revealing himself to be Rick Larriks. "What's the situation?" he asked.

"The gargoyle monsuno up there has been supercharged with a wild core's power and it's controller is having trouble keeping it under control." said Leslie.

"How is that even possible?" asked Devon White, the Elite marked with a 5.

"I'm afraid the only person who could tell you that is Jimmy Larriks but he seems to have disappeared." said Dennin.

"My brother is here?" asked Rick concerned.

"Yes sir. He is the one responsible for that creature's power." said Leslie.

"First things first, lets deal with this creature. Thunder Storm, attack!" ordered Rick. "Stampede, launch!" He spun out his buffalo like monsuno.

"Bladerunner, launch!" shouted Jeremy, the Elite with the 4. His cheetah monsuno joined the others.

"Abyss, launch!" ordered Devon. His squid monsuno exploded from its core near Tribite. "Abyss, check on Tribite!" Abyss crawled over towards Tribite and pulled some debris off of his back. Two Storm H-trams drove up and parked near them. Three more Elites in Thunder Storm armor ran over and stood at attention next to Rick. They were designated with a 7,8, and 9. Several Storm soilders also ran over and stood at attention.

"Bertran, this is getting out of hand. Load the rest of my collection onto the van and get ready to evacuate." ordered The Collector.

"Yes, sir." said Bertran. He ran inside the building.

The Collector took off his jacket and threw it aside. Underneath it he had a bandolier with three Storm cores and two Eklipse cores on it. He pulled a multi-launcher out and loaded two of the Storm cores and the Eklipse cores into it. The third Storm core was already empty. "Crossbolt, shadowstreak, launch!" The Collector launched out the two monsunos. Crossbolt was a large black boar like Storm monsuno. Shadowstreak was a red and black falcon like Eklipse monsuno. "Shadowstreak, wing slash!" Shadowstreak flew straight at Abyss and Tribite and slammed into them. Abyss went flying into some trees while Tribite was forced back into its core.

The wall behind them exploded and a large monsuno flew out. "Crystalwing, get us out of here!" ordered Jimmy who was riding on it's back. Behind him was a young girl holding a blue core-tech core. "Hold on sis, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

"Bladerunner, bring them down!" ordered Jeremy.

"No, stop!" yelled Rick. "Don't attack them, you could hurt Cadence." Bladerunner stopped and looked back at Jeremy to see what he was supposed to do.

"Sir, who is Cadence" asked Jeremy.

"My sister," he replied. "But, why was she here?"

"Was that Rick?" asked Cadence as they flew away.

"I think so," replied Jimmy.

"Shouldn't we go back and get him?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "If we go back he'll have to arrest us for being rogue monsuno controllers."

"But, you just gave me this monsuno." she protested. "I haven't even spun it out yet, so I'm not technically a rogue controller. Why do I need this thing anyways?"

"I don't want you going unprotected." he said. "The Collector was able to kidnap you way to easily without a monsuno to defend you. I don't want that to happen again."

"Because your worried about my safety or because he used me as a way to force you to help him?" she asked.

"Both," he replied.

"Do you really think this monsuno can protect me?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "Sheline has one of the strongest defenses of all the monsunos I've created." They flew away from the battle.

Meanwhile the battle was still raging. Abyss and Crossbolt had already been defeated. The Collector had spun out another Storm monsuno named Hydro which was a large alligator with a hammerhead sharks head and wings. Bill the Elite with the 7 had spun out a large bat monsuno named Nightwatch. Janine the Elite with the 9 had spun out a large ape like monsuno with a sharks head. The ape monsuno, Goldback, was fighting against Hydro while Nightwatch was fighting against Shadowstreak. The other Storm monsunos were attempting to break through a glowing green hurricane that had formed around Gargoyle.

"Bladerunner, lightning slash!" ordered Jeremy. Bladerunner ran at the shield in a blur of gold fur and slashed at it with the blades on its back. It hit the wall and was forced back into its core. "Crag!" yelled Jeremy.

"Sir, that monsuno is giving off similar readings to that of a wild core that has destabilized." said Janine. Gargoyle released a volley of green energy beams that blasted holes in the building and made craters in the ground. One of the motorcycles got hit and exploded apart.

"Sir, the prisoner we were transporting, Zack, is still trapped inside the building." said Leslie.

"I see," said Rick. "Sarah, front and center!" Sarah, the Elite with the 8 on her back and a medical cross on her shoulder ran over and stood at attention. "I want you and Leslie to go and get the prisoner out of that house. Take some of the soldiers with you."

"Yes sir." she said. The two ran over and got three of the soldiers and ran inside the building.

"Nightwatch, echo blast!" ordered Bill. Nightwatch released a sonic attack that sent Shadowstreak back into its core. At the same time Goldback defeated Hydro and sent it back to its core as well.

"Bill, Janine, we are going to have to hit that creature at the same time to take it down!" yelled Rick pointing at Gargoyle. "On three. One, two, three!" The three remaining Storm monsunos sent an attack at Gargoyle at the same time and created a giant explosion. Gargoyle was forced back into its core and The Collector ran inside the building. As he was running he noticed that Zack's Eklipse core had been dropped on the ground. He picked it up and ran into the garage. Bertran was sitting in a white van waiting for him. He jumped into the passengers seat and they drove down a back road behind the building and escaped into the forest. Sitting in the back seat was several boxes each with a half a dozen monsuno cores in it. Also sitting back there was Zack who was unconscious.

"What is he doing here?" asked The Collector as he motioned towards Zack.

"His cell was partially collapsed and he was unconscious." replied Bertran. "I figured he might be more useful to us alive than he would be dead." They drove down the road and chuckled evilly. Back at the house the Storm group was gathering itself together. The remaining monsunos had been called back into their cores.

"Give me a status report." said Rick.

"Sir, the prisoner has disappeared and we lost his core during the fight." said Leslie. "The Collector and Bertran have escaped. So has Jimmy Larriks. One of the motorcycles was completely destroyed during the battle and two more were damaged. Both of the H-trams are fully functional. Dennin and Jeremy were injured but not severely. Sarah is treating them now."

"Very good, have three of the soldiers guard the building until we can get a search squad to come in and clear the place out." order Rick.

"Yes sir," said Leslie. "And sir, if I may ask, how did you find us?"

"Your driver helped lead us here. He was attacked by Gargoyle. The creature had grabbed him and carried him into the woods and left him there. He managed to find his way into a small town and contact us. After we picked him up and got him medical care we went out on the road to search for you. While we were searching we saw an explosion from your battle and proceeded towards it." explained Rick. "And here we are." He turned towards the others. "All right troops, lets pack it up and head back to base!" The Storm soldiers loaded onto the H-trams and they drove down the road. Inside one Leslie sat down on a computer and opened her mission log.

"Thunder Storm case 613. Thunder 3 reporting." said Leslie to the computer. "Target Zack Summers and monsuno Shadowpincher have been lost. Full report shall be filed upon arrival to Storm outpost 857. End report."


End file.
